3 meses despues
by susumiya08
Summary: los personajes de esta historia no mepertenecen, son dela autora j.krowling, x supus, yo no gano nada, salvo el hacerme feliz a mi misma, x haber hecho, lo q la autora no...un dramione... R&R xfaaa!
1. 3 meses despues

3 MESES DESPUES

Viernes en la tarde. Un joven de ojos grises tomó el elevador del Ministerio, una rubia entró con él, mientras bajaban, el joven pudo notar como la rubia le clavaba la mirada, él se dispuso a ignorarla, solo volteó a verla cuando se dio cuenta de que el ascensor había detenido su marcha, pero las puertas no se abrían.

La rubia se paró frente a él, lo miró tratando de seducirlo y acercando su rostro a la oreja del chico, le susurró: _- ¿no quieres divertirte un rato conmigo, en lugar de volver a casa a encontrarte con esa mujer sin gracia ni atractivo a la que llamas esposa? – _rió como si hubiese hecho un comentario muy inocente, se volvió a acercar a él y susurró nuevamente: _- estoy segura de que si me hubieses visto antes que a ella, estaríamos volviendo juntos a casa - _al terminar volvió a colocarse frente a él, el ojigris sonrió de lado, arrogante y se acercó al oído de la rubia que sonreía conforme él se acercaba y le susurro: _- si te hubiese visto antes que a ella…no te hubiese vuelto a mirar, las mujeres fáciles me dan asco –_ mientras volvía a poner el ascensor en marcha rió, y antes de abandonar el lugar, le dijo_ - nunca vuelvas a intentar compararte con ella – _la rubia se quedo atónita viendo como él se alejaba y sintió como iba poniéndose roja.

Draco llegó a su casa y lo primero que vio fue el abrigo de su esposa colgado, caminó a la sala y la vio, sentada en un sofá blanco de proporciones casi idénticas que las del libro que leía concentrada, se acercó sigilosamente, movió los rizados cabellos de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la castaña dio un respingo y se puso de pie, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio cuando vio que la castaña se había sonrojado. [Siempre se preguntaba porque seguía sonrojándose aún cuando llevaban 3 meses de casados, nunca le había pedido que le explicara, pero si había notado que mientras mas roja se ponía, mas ganas le daban de abalanzarse sobre ella.]

Con la arrogancia y altanería que lo caracterizaban le dijo: _-Señora Malfoy, si usted se sonroja solo un poco mas, me veré obligado a llevarla hasta la habitación y no dejarla salir de ahí hasta que usted no diga que no quiere salir de ahí.-_

_Draco!-_ exclamó la castaña sonrojándose más y llevándose sus manos a la cara para ocultar su ya inocultable vergüenza.

_¡Te lo advertí! –_ gritó su esposo corriendo alrededor del sofá, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que rozaba la arrogancia.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, la tomó en sus brazos, subió las escaleras, entró en la habitación, recostó a su todavía sonrojada mujer en la cama, cerró la puerta con llave y enseguida se colocó encima de ella. Tomó las muñecas de Hermione con una mano y las coloco hacia arriba, dejándola indefensa; empezó a besar su cuello, lo mordisqueó un poco dejando algunas marquitas; siguió hasta su clavícula, bajó hasta su pecho, desabrochó la camisa de su esposa y ahí se quedó, entretenido, besando sus senos, en ese momento la castaña dejó escapar un gemido que el rubio escuchó atento, volvió a subir hasta su boca y se fundieron en un largo beso, apasionado, casi furioso, solo se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire.

Draco soltó las muñecas de Hermione y la despojó de su vestimenta, ella hizo lo mismo. El joven tomó a la castaña de las caderas, acarició sus muslos y se unió a ella, la besaba, la acariciaba, le susurraba cosas al oído, lo que provocaba que ella perdiera la cabeza, y así estuvieron toda la noche, con breves descansos, continuaron amándose, besándose, volviéndose uno, llegando al éxtasis una y otra, y otra vez.

Hermione vio la luz del sol, asomarse tímidamente por la ventana y sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas…todavía apoyada sobre el pecho de su marido, tapó su boca con sus manos: _-¡realmente lo hicimos toda la noche!-._ Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco y atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo dijo: _- si me das un buen desayuno también puedo hacerlo toda la tarde-_ la castaña soltó una risa nerviosa: _- el desayuno tendrá que esperar, primero me daré un baño-_ dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-_ preguntó, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

La castaña se levantó de la cama, iba a dar el primer paso, cuando noto que sus piernas temblaban y cayó de rodillas al piso. Draco se levantó rápidamente, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera, la colocó dentro y se metió el también. A todo esto ella no entendía que le había pasado, salió de su letargo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía unos ojos grises clavados en los suyos, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de su compañero de baño y como si hubiese leído su mente contesto a su pregunta_. – Si no te hubieras sonrojado, yo no hubiese tenido que hacerlo tantas veces –_ Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y pregunto exaltada _- ¿Cómo es eso de que no hubieses TENIDO que hacerlo tantas veces?-_. Draco solo esbozó la sonrisa más arrogante, dulce y macabra que brotó de su alma _– si la sabelotodo __Granger__ no lo entiende, entonces te lo explicaré: desde que te conocí note como un extraño calor subía por mi cuerpo cada vez que te sonrojabas cuando hablabas con tu amigo la comadreja, o el idiota de Krum, al principio no le puse atención pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era ira…-_

_¿ira?-_

_Déjame terminar, si, era ira, sentía ira cuando te sonrojabas porque podía notar lo pura que eras y eres aún, y yo, soy tan diferente, tan oscuro, lo único que podía arrancar de tu rostro en esos días era odio, y cuando empezamos a salir y te sonrojabas era peor porque ahora te sonrojabas frente a mi…por mi…-_

_De todos los sentimientos, ¿por qué la ira?-_ frunció el seño.

_Como te dije… ¡déjame terminar!, si, ERA IRA, después se transformó en deseo, en amor, cuando te sonrojas no puedo evitar querer corromperte, pero entonces te sonrojas mas y amenazas con hacerme perder el control, y ayer…lo perdí__…además cuando te sonrojas te ves indefensa y me dan ganas de llevarte del lugar en que te encuentras a un lugar donde nadie mas pueda verte. Me…-_

_¿Qué?-_

_Me…-_

_¡ya, dime!-_

_¡Me da miedo que alguien te vea y quiera llevarte lejos de mi!, ¿contenta?, ya lo dije…-_

_¿sabes que lo que dijiste es lo mas machista que escuche hasta ahora?-_

_¡Tú preguntaste! –_

_Y…fue hermoso…yo…no sabía que te sentías así por mi- _se acercó y lo besó tímidamente y cuando se despegó de él se sonrojó.

_¡deja de hacer eso o no caminarás en una semana!-_

_Lo siento-_ dijo un poco mas sonrojada (¡no podía evitarlo!)

_¡No te disculpes!-_ contestó casi gritando.

_¿Por qué te enojas?-_

_No es eso, es que…cuando…cuando tu te sonrojas y pides disculpas te ves indefensa y…tierna y yo no puedo aguantar mas, es mejor que salga de aquí-_ el también se había sonrojado mientras le decía esto, no supo en que momento se había vuelto un empalagoso algodón de azúcar, sabia que solo ella podía causar tal catástrofe.

_¿crees que vas a poder salir de ahí sola?-_

_Si, creo que mis piernas están mejor ahora_.- le sonrió.

_Voy…voy a preparar el desayuno_- salió casi corriendo.

Hermione sonreía mientras se dirigía hasta la cama, se sentó y mientras abrazaba una almohada dijo: _- si alguien me hubiese dicho cuando estaba en 6º que iba a casarme con Malfoy nunca le hubiese creído, pero así fue y realmente no podría ser mas feliz, atravesamos muchas cosas juntos y lo vi convertirse en lo que es hoy, aunque, quizás siempre fue así, pero las circunstancias nunca le permitieron ser quien era, cada día me doy cuenta de que no hay hombre mas tierno y perfecto para mi…lo amo tanto…-_


	2. after story pt1

AFTER STORY

Situado 2 meses después del capitulo anterior…

Hermione había tenido una semana muy difícil, estaba muy ocupada; primero, por su trabajo (en una empresa donde se crean, revisan y aprueban pociones) no había sido capaz de tener un descanso decente, Draco se había ido hace una semana y en ese tiempo, aprovecho para adelantar su trabajo, pero a cambio, no había dormido casi nada, bueno, cuando su marido estaba en casa tampoco dormía mucho, el siempre tenia mucho trabajo, pero también conservaba mucha energía para su esposa (¿de dónde diablos saca tanta energía? Era una pregunta muy frecuente que se hacia Hermione); Segundo, porque hoy llegaba Draco de su viaje y tenia que preparar todo para la cena, comprar ingredientes que le faltaban, cocinar, bañarse y principalmente, terminar de revisar esa fórmula porque solo así podría salir de su lugar de trabajo… (N/a: si se preguntan porque no usaba magia para todas esas cosas y otras como limpiar, es simplemente porque así lo había hecho toda su vida y así le gustaba)

Esa noche…

La casa estaba limpia, la mesa preparada, Hermione bañada y la comida casi lista.

22:53 p. m.

La puerta principal se abre y un rubio (divino XD) entra, deja su abrigo en el perchero, ve a su esposa poniendo 2 platos en la mesa; se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, la tomó de la cintura y le demostró de la forma que mejor le salía (con la ropa puesta) cuanto la había extrañado esa semana. Cuando el aire empezó a escasear, Draco sintió que la castaña se desvanecía…

¿Hermione?- pregunto extrañado

…-

¿Qué diablos te pasa?-la tomo en sus brazos y se fue directo a San Mungo.

...En el hospital...

Un joven de ojos grises caminaba en la sala de espera

- ¿que demonios le paso?, quizás la besé demasiado tiempo y su oxigeno se acabo antes que el mío… ¡que estupido!, ¡¿cómo se me puede ocurrir algo como eso?-

- ¿señor Malfoy?-

- ¡soy yo!... ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿ella esta bien?, ¿se despertó? ¿Qué sucedió?-

- ella esta dormida, creo que no estuvo descansando bien y en fin, su cuerpo reclamó un descanso-

- ¿puedo verla?-

- si, pero no creo que se despierte hasta mañana, así que debería irse a su casa, descansar y volver mañana-

- no, me voy aquedar con ella-

- hay una cama junto a la de su esposa, puede dormir ahí si quiere-

- gracias…-el doctor se retira, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

- realmente no puedes vivir sin mi, ¿no es así?- diciendo esto tomo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y luego de 10', se quedo profundamente dormido.

Hermione se sentía relajada y descansada, en cuanto abrió los ojos, la sensación desapareció y en cuanto se quiso incorporar tuvo que volver a recostarse porque se sintió mareada. En eso, Draco se despertó y la vio tomándose la cabeza.

- ¿te encuentras bien? -

- solo un poco mareada… ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? –

- Desde ayer a la noche… ¿Por qué diablos no dormiste en toda la semana?, si yo no hubiese estado lo entendería… ¡pero no! –

-Es que… durante toda la semana, estuve trabajando hasta un poco más tarde y creo que no dormí lo suficiente… - dijo inocentemente.

- ¡¿creo? –

- yo… lo siento… -

-¡¿lo siento, tienes idea de lo…confundido que estaba? , yo… no entendía nada, solo te bese y te desmayaste, yo…-

La chica se incorporo, esta vez, con éxito y se abrazo a su marido con todas sus fuerzas – realmente lo siento, yo… primero pensé que era por la comida que me sentía mal, cuando vomitaba los primeros días… -

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que anoche no fue la primera vez que te sentiste mal?-

- Ya te dije que creí que era la comida – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios.

- ¿es que acaso quieres matarme?, ¿Cómo es que sintiéndote como te sentías, no viste a ningún medico? –

Draco se veía muy enfadado, pero lo que estaba, era asustado.

Sres. Malfoy –

Si, aquí estamos –

Sra., ¿Cómo se siente? –

Bien, ligeramente mareada, pero bien –

¿Puede decirme que hizo durante los últimos días? –

Bueno…toda la semana trabaje hasta bastante tarde y como vomite los 3 primeros días de la semana, comí muy poco después… -

Entiendo… aguarden, enseguida vuelvo –

¿eh?, ¿Cómo es que no nos dice que es lo que tienes? ¡ese tipo es un idiota!-

Draco por favor quédate tranquilo, dijo que ya regresaba –

¡Debería haberte llevado a otro lugar! –

Escucha, se que estas preocupado, pero yo estoy bien – Hermione tomó las manos del joven – siento haberte preocupado, si hubiese tenido cuidado, no estaríamos aquí – el rubio le acaricio la mejilla y con una sonrisa le dijo – no te disculpes, lo único que necesito es que estés bien para que pueda llevarte a casa –

Sra. Malfoy necesito que tome esta poción, dependiendo del efecto, será el diagnostico.-

Mientras ella bebía la poción, su esposo hablaba con el médico

-¿para que es eso?-

-solo para despejar dudas-

-¿dudas de que?- dijo el rubio arqueando su ceja

-hip. Hip.- mientras el medico le quitaba el hipo a Hermione con un hechizo, le sonreía al rubio.

-¿le dio una poción para que le diera hipo?- dijo Draco confundido. (¿Nunca te dijeron que eras muy… intelectual? XD)

-ja ja no, la reacción a la poción no hizo mas que confirmar mis sospechas –

- ¡sin rodeos! – Draco había ido casi corriendo al lado de la castaña y se tomaron de las manos.

-la señora Malfoy puede irse tranquila, pero deberá volver el mes que viene-

- ¿Qué tengo? –

- ¿Qué tiene? –

- Sr. Malfoy, su esposa no tiene nada, ella esta embarazada de 2 meses aproximadamente – viendo el shock que les había causado el medico simplemente hizo lo que creyó conveniente… huir – los dejare solos para que hablen –

Silencio… (No uno incomodo, más bien uno de shock)

A Hermione se la habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, pero no decía nada.

(POV Hermione)

No puedo creerlo, de todas las posibilidades… ¿Qué pensaría Draco?, quizás crea que es muy pronto… ¿Por qué no dice nada?, estoy feliz, pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué debería decir?

Draco secó las lágrimas de la joven con sus pulgares y le beso lo más suave que pudo (y pudo muy poco, porque cuando necesito aire vio que los labios de ella estaban extremadamente rojos e inflamados).

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que a su marido se le olvidara el mundo.

te amo – dijo ella.

Yo los amo – dijo el.

Mientras se besaban nuevamente, entró el médico, cuando notaron su presencia se detuvieron (contra la voluntad del rubio)

- Bien, Sres. Malfoy durante este mes la joven no deberá hacer esfuerzos mayores, ya debería tener licencia puesto que los mayores riesgos se dan durante los primeros 3 meses, pero la perdonaremos porque no lo sabia, deben evitar situaciones que la pongan nerviosa o ansiosa. Debe cuidarla mucho y volver el mes que viene a continuar con sus controles-

-no se preocupe, yo me ocupo de eso-

-en ese caso, ya pueden volver a su hogar-

-muchas gracias- dijo ella

-De nuevo en la casa-

Cuando llegaron a su casa Draco llevo a Hermione hasta la habitación, la recostó en la cama, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿como te sientes?-

-Bien, solo un poco asustada-

-¿y eso?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? (jajaja no, nunca le habían dicho cuan… intelectual era jajaja), acabo de enterarme que estoy embarazada, ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba, y no tuve cuidado, ¡pude haberle hecho daño!, ¿Cómo puedo ser una buena madre, si en tan poco tiempo ya lo puse en peligro?-

-¡Granger! … nadie nace sabiendo como ser padre, además, yo estoy aquí , nunca vas a estar sola, vamos a recorrer este camino juntos, cuando me case contigo, pensé que no podía ser mas feliz, pero una vez mas, mi leona me demostró que estaba equivocado, que una parte mía crezca dentro tuyo me hace la persona mas feliz del mundo por segunda vez-

-¿no importa si me vuelvo insoportable?, y… ¿Qué va pasar cuando ya no sea atractiva?-

-La verdad es que dudo que puedas volverte mas insoportable y también dudo que alguna vez deje de encontrarte atractiva, eres mía- se acostó a su lado, primero la tomó de la cintura y después comenzó a acariciar distraídamente su vientre, aun plano- y jamás te dejaría-

-Eso dices ahora…-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos casamos?-

-Si… yo lo sé- dijo sonriendo tímidamente ante el recuerdo y la felicidad que le traían esas palabras.

-Entonces créeme, yo te amo, amo a mi hijo y nada hará que deje de hacerlo-

-¡Te amo! Tu eres todo lo que quiero y necesito- dijo sonriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras se acomodaban mejor en la cama, abrazados, recordaban su boda en silencio, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

FLASH BACK

El ministro hablaba sobre la importancia de matrimonio y Draco lo escuchaba de lejos, mientras miraba embelesado a su futura mujer. Y Hermione moría de vergüenza al ver la mirada tan profunda que le daba su futuro marido.

-Sus votos- dijo el ministro

Sabes que te amo y que siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo, nuestros inicios no fueron los mejores, pero de alguna manera, acabamos en esta situación. Al recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, las peleas, en un principio, luego ese momento, en el que no sabíamos siquiera como tratarnos, y ahora… nuestra boda… al recordar todo eso, a pesar de los momentos en lo que me hacías sentir mal, estoy segura de que te volvería a elegir, contigo descubrí el camino de la felicidad. Y que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo- a pesar de no haber preparado un discurso, Hermione sabia que estaba bien porque era lo que sentía por el, y la verdad no podía estar mal.

Creo que no me va a alcanzar la vida para poder demostrarte cuanto te amo, sin importar cuantas veces lo diga, sigo sintiendo que no puedo expresarlo por completo, no puedo entender como a pesar de nuestro pasado, hayas permanecido a mi lado, te convertiste en lo mas importante para mi, créeme, que no volvería a lastimarte, porque me lastimaría a mi mismo, realmente espero poder llegar a hacerte tan feliz, como tu me haces todos los días. Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo al aceptarme. ¡mierda! ¡soy tan cursi!, pero aun asi, tengo que decirlo… _"__I __vow __a __thousand, __a __million __times, __never __to __let __you __leave __my __side__"__._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Fin._

**_N/A:__la __frase __en __inglés __la __deje __así, __porque __me __pareció __que __las __palabras __para __traducirlo __no __me __iban __a __quedar __tan __bien __como __lo __hacen __en __su __idioma __original, __es __parte __de __un __manga, __que __pese __a __ser __algo __estupido, __me __hizo __sonreír, __se __llama __Blanc __Marie __y __esta ____.com/manga/blanc_marie_ _por si quieren leerlo. La traducción seria algo asi como_ _"__juro __mil. __Un __millón __de __veces, __nunca __dejar __que __te __vayas __de __mi __lado__"__._**

**_Quizás __me __pase __con __las __partes __rosas, __pero __sentí __la __necesidad __de __hacerlo __así, __lo __siento __si __a __alguien __le __pareció __muy __OoC, __pero __la __sola __idea __de __un __Dramione __es __descabellada __jajaja._**

**_Me __encantó __pasarlo __desde __mi __cuaderno __de __notas __jajaja __la __parte __de __los __votos __de __Hermione __fue __hecha __por __mi __mejor __amiga __Shiru, __además __de __todo __lo __que __me __ayudo __con __las __correcciones __del __capitulo __en __general, __espero __que __alguien __lea __esto, __porque, __modestia __aparte, __nos __costó __un __huevo. __jajaja_**


End file.
